


Great dream come true

by 19Ninja



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anger, Break Up, Brotherly Affection and Love, Flirting, M/M, Not attractive, Protective Older Brothers, major teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19Ninja/pseuds/19Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora just found out his boyfriend Vanitas didn't find him attractive at all. So just to get away, he goes to a café where he meets a certain stranger that could be more than that! Dreams can come true!. Sora x Riku! Fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Attractive but Handsome

Vanitas and Sora were watching a movie in the living room. The brunette was cuddling and nuzzling on Vanitas' shoulders lovingly. The black haired teen was used to the younger boy on his body already; it didn't bother him anymore as it use too.

While Vanitas was watching the movie, Sora was too absorbed in his own thoughts to pay attention. He had been in love with the older boy for exactly two years and dating him was like a dream come true.

They have been dating for five months, but they hadn't have sex yet. Why? Sora didn't know.

Although Sora had tried to give hints to his boyfriend, nothing worked. He tried dressing up sexier (accidentally spilling soda on his clothes) dancing half naked Hell, he even bought a sex toy. But nothing worked. Sora was a growing boy! He was sometimes horny especially when you have a hot boyfriend. He always wondered why Vanitas never made a move on him..

 _Maybe I should make the first move_ Sora thought, blushing.

He took a deep breath and move away from Vanitas so he can look at his beautiful eyes. "Vanitas? Is there anything I can do to pleasure you?" He blurted out, causing the older teen to look at him eyes widen.

"What?" was the only response.

"Well.. umm.. is there anything I could help pleasure you. I don't mind as long as you're satisfied." he gulped, suddenly feeling bold.

"No. Why would you even asked that?" Vanitas said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"It's just that we've been dating for five months, and you haven't made a move.. so maybe if I asked..." he didn't have to continue as Vanitas knew what he was getting at.

"Look Sora, I'm going to be honest with you, the reason I haven't made a move was because I don't find you attractive." he said seriously.

With those words, he broke Sora's heart.

"Oh.." he moved away from Vanitas and was getting his stuff to leave. He felt like crying. His boyfriend didn't find him attractive at all.

"Sora wait.." Vanitas tried to get him back, to talk to him, but before he can do anything, Sora began shouted at him.

"Then why the fuck are you dating me, asshole!"

"Because everyone kept telling me that you were in love with me and wanted me to hook up with you." Vanitas answered softly.

The tears suddenly came out.

"I loved you for two fucking years! When you finally asked me out, I thought it was a dream come true... but it turns out it was nothing but a nightmare all along."

Sora turned and ran as the tears streamed down his cheeks. He heard Vanitas calling out for him but he ignored him. As he left, Vanitas punched the wall in anger, knowing he needed to fix the problem.

Sora didn't want to go home. He didn't want his older brothers to see him like this. They were very protective and want only the best for their little brother. If they saw him like this, surely Vanitas wouldn't be able to walk for a couple of days.

So to stall for time, he went to a café shop to drink coffee to calm him down. As he was waiting for a waiter, he saw Vanitas through the window with some other blonde guy. The sight made Sora cry more when he noticed the smile on Vanitas face. He rarely showed that smile when Sora was with him.

"Ready to order?" the waiter asked, seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

"Ye-ah.. a h-ot.. mo-cha ple-ase." Sora said, tears still flowing freely. He rubbed his eyes to wipe them away.

The waiter sat down, frowning, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing important." Sora answered sadly.

"Come on, it's okay to let it out. I believe the quote 'its better to let it out than to have it in'. So tell me what's on your mind." he said smiling to Sora.

Sora took a good, long look at the waiter. He was a silvered haired teen that look slightly older than Sora by a year or two.

"No its fine. I don't want to bother you with my troubles." Sora smiled kindly.

"No trouble at all! Believe me!" the waiter said, chuckling.

"Well I think me and my boyfriend are over.." Sora looked down at the table, hoping the other teen wasn't disgusted by the fact he was gay.

"Really? Why do you say that?"

He didn't seem to be bothered at all, which made Sora quite happy.

"Because we've been dating for five months, and I have been in love with him for two years! But I just found out that he doesn't find me attractive at all." Sora felt pathetic. "So our relationship was a lie."

"That's stupid. Your boyfriend doesn't know what he's missing. You're a very handsome person. Hell, I think you're adorable." This remark made Sora happy, but he didn't take it seriously since he thought the waiter was just trying to cheer him up.

"Thanks. I feel better now, umm.."

"I'm Riku. What's your name?"

"I'm Sora. Nice meeting you Riku." he said giving a goofy smile.

"Oh yeah, let me get your coffee!" he suddenly remembered, and he rushed off to retrieve Sora's drink.

Sora began thinking how nice Riku was, but His train of thought was interrupted by a familiar voice that was not Riku but Vanitas.

"Sora!"

He turned to see him and saw he was still with the blonde guy from before.

"What do you want?" Sora responded bitterly.

"I came to talk to you Sora.. Please can we talk about this?" Vanitas pleaded.

"No, forget it, we're over! Hope you're happy! Find someone attractive!" Sora yelled, mocking him.

Vanitas got kinda pissed off by this.

"It's not my fault you're ugly!" he retorted. The remark made Sora gasp and he wanted to cry all over again. Suddenly hot coffee was poured all over Vanitas! "Whoops! Sorry I must have tripped on something." Riku said. He also looked pissed.

"Fuck, watch it! That's fucking hot! Fuck!" Vanitas swore loudly. He pulled his fist back to punch Riku, but stopped when he heard Sora laugh.

"I've got to say, karma is a bitch!" Sora said.

Vanitas saw people staring at him and decided to leave so he wouldn't do anything stupid.

As soon as he left Sora was relieved, but deep down he was still hurt by what Vanitas had said. The words still echoing in his mind, 'It's not my fault you're ugly'.

Riku sat down too but Sora didn't notice. "Here's your hot mocha coffee, Sora." Riku said, smiling happily.

"Thank you! But I thought you dropped it by accident." he said, confused.

"No that was my coffee.."

"What?"

"I was going to drink with you" he said, looking at the table.

"Really? Well we can share mine if you want too!"

"Really? Thanks!"

Something about Riku made Sora happy.

"By the way, did you really drop the coffee by accident?" Sora knew Riku couldn't have tripped, since the floor was smooth and very clean.

Riku smirked, "Alright you got me. I poured it on him on purpose."

"Why?" Sora laughed.

"Because I heard what he told you and that's a fucking lie! You're adorable!"

This time Sora did blush because Riku was clearly being completely honest.

"Thank you." he mumbled.

As they both finished the coffee, Sora started to pay but Riku stopped him.

"Don't worry, it's on the house."

"No! I couldn't," Sora kept looking for his wallet.

"Alright, how about you go on a date with me and we'll call it even?" Riku asked, slightly blushing.

Sora was surprised by the sudden request but was more than happy to accept it.

"I like the sound of that!" He was thinking it was about time to move on anyway.


	2. Protective Older Brothers

Sora arrived home shortly after leaving the café, soon after Riku gave him his number so they could talk about their upcoming date. Sora blushed just thinking about it. Who would have thought someone like Riku would think he was handsome? He almost couldn't believe it! But he was still happy.

Once he entered to his house, he saw his older brother Roxas lying on the couch eating sea salt ice-cream.

"Whoa! Someone looks happy! Did you have _fun_ with Vanitas?" Roxas said teasingly, noticing Sora's wider-than-usual smile.

Sora's smile faltered a little. "No. We're actually over..." he admitted.

Roxas almost choked on the ice-cream and began coughing. He couldn't believe what he just heard! He stood up.

"What?! But you were in love with him for two years! Wait, did he dump you? He did, didn't he?"

"..." No response.

"Sora!" Roxas warned.

"No... _I_ told him we were over." he said sadly.

That calmed the blonde a little, but now he was curious and wanted to know what happened.

"What happened? You know you can tell me the truth Sora." Roxas told him softly.

"The reason he never made a move on me was because I wasn't attractive to him.. he only went out with me because people kept telling him to." Sora felt like crying all over again! Why was Roxas making him think of it again?

"What the fuck!? Are you serious? That fucking asshole!" Roxas was beyond furious now. How _dare_ Vanitas tell his baby brother that!

"Yeah, but don't wor-" he didn't even get to finish before Roxas yelled out.

"Cloud! Leon!"

Oh no he was calling them. Sora was starting to panic. They would surely be angry.

"Roxas don't! Shush!" he said putting his finger against his lips, shooting him a look that said 'please don't say anything'.

But he was too late. Both came out of their rooms.

"What's with the loud commotion?" Cloud said tiredly.

"What's wrong?" Leon asked with a hint of concern.

Leon was the oldest brother, being twenty-two and was also the most matured one. Cloud was twenty-one and ever the helpful third older brother. Then there was Roxas, who was nineteen years old and had a very hot-headed attitude. The way Sora was always naïve and innocent prompted the brothers to be protective of him since Sora was so kind. Sora was close to all his brothers, but the closest with Roxas, since they always played together and hanged out a lot more. Hell, they also looked like they can be twins and people often mistake them for being twins because they looked alike and were always together.

"Fucking Vanitas and Sora are over because Vanitas didn't find him attractive enough" Roxas said shortly, not bothering with a full explanation.

"What?" both older brothers said at the same time, feeling both surprised and angry.

"Yeah, we're over.. He didn't find me attractive enough to make a move on me. And the worst part: the reason he asked me out was because people kept telling him to.. it wasn't because he liked me..." he finished with a hoarse voice, his eyes were starting to get watery as the tears threatened to fall again.

"Fuck! Where is he so I can fucking teach that asshole a lesson!" Cloud said viciously. Roxas agreed as well.

Leon didn't bother saying anything, just started walking through the front door. He was obviously furious and was just going to find that bastard. Oh, and maybe a baseball bat.

"Wait! Don't! It's alright." Sora said, rushing to the door to close it so Leon couldn't leave.

"What do you mean 'wait'? We're going to beat the living shit out of Vanitas!" Roxas said seriously, the other brothers siding with him.

"Just listen. Don't bother with Vanitas. He's a total jerk. But I met someone nice today, and he comforted me... He even asked me out on a date!" he said smiling shyly and blushing a deep red shade.

All three brothers raised their eyebrows, confused and curious at the same time.

"Who is he?" Cloud was confused and wanted to meet the guy he met.

"His name is Riku, I met him at a café; he's a waiter there."

Now the two older brothers wanted to meet this Riku. Sora seemed so happy talking about him.

"You sure Sora? What if he's like Vanitas?" Roxas was the only one against it because he didn't want Sora to get hurt again.

"Believe me, he's not! You know what he did? He poured hot coffee all over Vanitas on purpose!" Sora was laughing just thinking of what happened earlier.

"Really? Vanitas deserved it! Now I want to meet this Riku!" Roxas said laughing so hard he was almost crying.

"Yeah, let's go to the café!" Cloud said smiling.

"What? No! I just left from there." Sora said, blushing madly. His brothers noticed this, and began to rush out the front door, pushing Sora out in front of them.

"Come on Sora! Lets go!" Cloud said, pick him up by the waist, hoisting him up easy.

"No, please! It's embarrassing! Put me down, Roxas! Leon, tell him to put me down!" he pleaded, struggling to get away from Roxas but failing miserably.

"Sorry Sora, but your brothers want to meet your lovely new hero" Leon replied, laughing.

Despite his dismay, Sora couldn't help but be delighted that his brothers wanted to meet Riku. They didn't really like Vanitas much due to his attitude, which wasn't surprising.

All of them headed to the café where Sora met Riku. Once there, Sora became nervous as he caught a glimpse of Riku through the window. Suddenly he smiled shyly. The brothers each walked through the door, the older waiting to speak to Riku and the younger dreading just that.


	3. The Meeting and Accepting

When Sora saw Riku he began to get cold feet and he turned around to leave. However, Roxas grabbed him before he could run off.

"And where are you going little brother?" he said mischievously, smiling.

"This is so embarrassing! We're not even dating.." Sora bloodshed. He was still hurt by his ex and didn't want to get his hopes up.

"But Sora, if he made you happy he's worth knowing about." Cloud said chuckling.

"Besides, he can't be worse than Vanitas." Leon muttered.

They sat at a table, Roxas next to Sora and Leon and Cloud on the other side across from them. They are all waiting for a waiter when Riku showed up.

Sora converted his face with his hands, hoping Riku wouldn't notice him.

"So what can I get you guys to drink?" he asked politely. He apparently hadn't notice Sora.

Roxas saw that Sora was being shy and hiding and he got a little idea to mess with him.

"I'll have vanilla frappe." Leon told Riku. He was observing the silver haired teen rather closely.

"Regular coffee" Cloud said.

Roxas smirked. "Well me and my beautiful boyfriend will each have a hot mocha." he lied, putting an arm around Sora's shoulder.

Both Cloud's and Leon's jaws dropped in surprise. What was Roxas _doing_?

"Roxas!" Sora said looking at him in shock, revealing himself.

Riku frown and turned away. "I'll be right back with your drinks.." he left quickly.

"Wait.." Sora called. He glared at Roxas, and smacked his hand off his shoulder.

The blonde adopted an innocent look before saying, "What?"

"Why did you say that?" Sora pouted, very upset.

Both older brothers sat and watched their younger brothers arguing.

"Because you're hiding, Sora!" the young blonde said.

"Well.. that's be-..Because.." he stammered, not knowing what to say.

Roxas sighed. "Sora, have courage! You like him, so show it. He must like you too, because when he saw you had a "boyfriend", his face turned sad." he pointed out.

"I agree with Roxas, Sora" Cloud stated.

Sora sighed and gave in. "Alright."

Right about then, Riku came back with the drinks. He put them down quickly and began to walk away. Sora quickly reached out to grab his arm and stopped him.

"Riku wait..." he pleaded.

"Sorry, I'm very busy." he said, emotionless and obviously very upset with the brunette.

Sora took a deep breath. "I just wanted to introduce you to my older brothers." he pointed to the table where the others were.

"Brothers?" Riku asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, they wanted to meet you because I told them you burned my ex with coffee." he chuckled at the memory.

"But one of them said you were his boyfriend." Riku was still feeling skeptical.

"Yeah, sorry. He just wanted me to stand up and talk to you." the brunette smiled and blushed.

"Remind me to thank him. Oh, and I suppose I can take a break now after all." Riku was beyond happy. He had though he had lost Sora.

"Come on, you can meet them!" he grabbed Riku by the wrist and led him back to the others.

Meanwhile, Roxas was being scolded by his elders. Again.

"Roxas, you shouldn't have done that." Leon said sternly.

"Yeah, what if this guy wants nothing to do with Sora anymore?" Cloud pointed out.

Roxas saw Sora and Riku coming together and smiled slyly. "Personally, I think I did a great job."

This confused the older brothers temporarily. Then they saw the new couple coming towards them and understood what Roxas had meant.

"Um, hello. I'm Riku. Nice to meet you." All the brothers looked at him as if thinking how to introduce each other. They decided their names would work, and maybe even a threat on the side.

"Hey. I'm Leon. You'd better take care of him if you know what's good for you.." said Leon with a stoic expression, but much emotion.

"The name is Cloud.. Don't hurt my brother. Or else..." he narrowed his eyes for emphasis.

"I'm Roxas. I'll kill you if you treat him badly." the younger blonde hissed dangerously.

Riku couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't worry, I'll never hurt Sora. Promise."

The trio stared at Riku. Maybe this guy wasn't so bad.

"Oh, and I'd like to thank you for giving Sora the courage to chase after me." he added with a grin.

Roxas remembered his prank and blushed. "Whatever…" he scowled. He really didn't want to be on Riku's bad side.

Riku laughed, knowing exactly what Roxas was thinking.

So far so good; the brothers all approved. However, they were still skeptical that he may turn out like Vanitas.

While Riku and Sora were chatting, the other brothers talked amongst themselves.

"Don't you think he's suspicious?" Cloud whispered.

"Yeah. Since when was someone like Riku single? Look at him Roxas." Leon whispered so the others couldn't hear.

Roxas glanced over at Riku. He didn't know what his brothers were talking about. Riku's gentle, nice, caring, and handsome...what was wrong with him? Wait! He's a chick magnet! Well, a _people_ magnet! So why does he want someone like Sora?! _He_ thinks Sora is dashing, but not many people see that. Naturally, this made Roxas suspicious as well.

"You think he's going to USE him?!" he said rather loudly.

"Shush!" Both older brothers put their fingers to Roxas' lips to quiet him.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sora interrupted. He had noticed them huddled together speaking of something apparently serious.

"Oh.. nothing." Leon said, sipping his vanilla frappe.

"Riku, may I ask you a question?" Roxas spoke up.

Leon choked and spit out his frappe and Cloud gave him the universal look for "Shut it, stupid!".

"What is it?" Now Riku was curious.

"Why are you single?" the blonde cut straight to the point.

Sora's eyes widened in disbelief. Riku was also surprised.

"What?" Riku didn't understand the question.

"Well, you're so good looking, I'm just wondering why you're still single. If you plan on getting Sora's hopes up, then dashing them, you'd better think again buddy, cause I will kick your ass across the room so fast, even the floor won't have time to catch you! You get me!?"

"Roxas!" Sora shouted at his older sibling.

Leon and Cloud were both quiet, sitting next to each other, sipping their coffees, and watching the scene unfold.

"No, he's right Sora. I understand their concern. But if i didn't love him, would I have taken such risks like pouring my hot coffee on his ex?. I fell for Sora's personality and I truly believe that he is beautiful." Riku announced, smiling at the youngest brunette.

The two older brothers simply stared, still silent. Roxas stared, open-mouthed. And Sora, poor Sora, was blushing brighter than a tomato.

"Wow, Riku. I'm sorry I misjudged you.." Roxas held his head down in shame and embarrassment.

Riku smiled and put his hand on Roxas' shoulder. "It's okay. As long as you approve of me, I'll forgive you."

"He approves." Leon interrupted, smiling happily.

"We _all_ do." Cloud added, also smiling.

They were all happy Sora finally found someone who would take care of him and love him. After all, they wouldn't have it any other way.

_The End.._


End file.
